What Was It Like To Have A Mom?
by JasmineD799
Summary: Feeling alone in the world, Hiccup wonders what it's like to have a mother.


"Hey Toothless?" Hiccup asked, one day while the two friends were relaxing in their secret cove together.

Toothless looked down at his young human _"Yes Hiccup? What is it?" _he asked in dragonese.

"I-I was just wondering, did you ever have a mom?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked confused, he replied to him, _"Yes I had a mom a long time ago."_

Hiccup shifted and leaned against the dragons black belly as if trying to get comfort. "What was she like?" he asked.

_"Well," _Toothless replied. _"She was beautiful, she used to sing to me everynight. She would always tell me stories and take me on fishing trips, and she would cuddle up next to me during a storm. But then the green death invaded our home, she died trying to protect me."_

Hiccup felt tears welling in his eyes, "I-I'm sorry to hear that buddy" he said.

Toothless purred and nuzzled him gently, Hiccup smiled wiping his eyes and scratching the dragon behind the ears. "Toothless?" he asked again.

_"Yeah?" _Toothless said.

"What was it like to have a mom?" Hiccup asked him.

_"Well, it's great I guess, I was glad to have my mom because my father, well he was never really around. It was my mom that was always there for me. I never really knew my father very well." _Toothless said to him.

Hiccup sighed softly, he wrapped his arms around the dragons neck and hugged him tightly.

_"What about you? What was your mom like?" _Toothless asked.

Hiccup sighed again, "I don't know" he replied softly. "I never really got to know her."

_"Why didn't you?" _Toothless asked.

"S-She died w-when I was a baby" Hiccup replied. "I-I don't remember much about her because I was too little, well you know littler. But I do remember she was beautiful too, she had this soft voice that always made me feel warm inside, I remember her eyes were green just like mine. And she sang to me too."

Hiccup sniffed slowly wiping his eyes before continuing, "After she died my dad had to take care of me all by himself, he mostly left me with Gobber while he went to the meade hall to drink meade. He never sang to me, he never told me any stories. He wasn't there when I was scared or when the other kids made fun of me. I was all alone. I had no one."

Toothless gently nuzzled him, _"Hiccup, I'm so sorry to hear that" _he said.

"I feel so alone all the time. I-I just wish I had my mom. I don't really remember her, but I miss her. So much." Hiccup said. Then he began to sob softly.

_"Oh Hiccup" _Toothless said softly, he gently pulled him closer with his black tail and nuzzled him_."Shh, please don't cry Hiccup, you're not alone and you never will be. Not when you have me by your side. And you have your friends, and Astrid and Gobber, and your dad cares about you too Hiccup. You may not realize it but he does, he and the rest of the village owes you their lives._

"I know" Hiccup replied. "I only wish my mom was here."

_"I know Hiccup, I'm so sorry if there was some way to bring her back I would do it" _Toothless replied he gently nuzzled Hiccup and pulled him closer, Hiccup sighed and snuggled close to his friend. Toothless spoke softly, _"But you know what? She is with you" _he said.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless with confused eyes. _"Your mother will always be with you, even if you can't see her right now she's still with you," _and he pointed to Hiccup's heart with his tail-fin, _"and she's right in here and that's where she'll stay. Forever and ever."_

Hiccup looked down and put his small hand on his chest and listened to his heart, he realized Toothless was right. That his mother was with him, she always will be. Hiccup looked up at his friend and smiled he hugged him tightly. "Thanks Toothless I love you buddy" he said.

Toothless nuzzled him gently, _"no problem" _he replied, _"and I love you too." _

Hiccup smiled and looked up at the bright blue sky, he knew that she was looking down on him and would always be with him no matter what. He wondered if she was proud of him.

"You think she's proud of me?" Hiccup asked.

_"Absolutly" _Toothless replied, _"I know I am."_

Hiccup grinned and hugged Toothless again, he scratched the dragon behind the ears. Toothless purred and licked his face, "ugh! Toothless!" he whined.

The dragon laughed at his human. Hiccup laughed along with him happily.

Later Hiccup had fallen asleep next to the dragon's belly. Toothless layed a wing over him and nuzzled him gently, _"Goodnight my Hiccup" _he whispered softly, _"Don't ever forget, I'm always going to be here for you. Whenever you need me I'll be there."_

Hiccup smiled in his sleep. Toothless nuzzled him one last time and layed his head down, and soon he drifted off to sleep.

Soooo? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Well I really hope you enjoyed it! :) Anywho you know the drill R&R plz! ^^


End file.
